Bob
Bob is the owner of RMA Inc. History Background Season One Bob makes his first appearance when Mario and Luigi test out for the video game creators job at RMA Studios. Bob the boss of the company and is shown sitting next to his partner Joe. Bob's next appearance is when he and Joe work at the Snack Stand. Wario and Waluigi ask Joe and Bob if they can by some snacks and Bob announces they are sold out and tells them to leave. Season Two Bob is first seen with Joe at the ticket stand selling tickets to the "Johnny Mushroom and The Kingdoms" concert. Peach tries to convince them she's Mario's girlfriend, but they don't believe her. After they sell the ticket to Peach Scott Masterson appears and asks them how ticket sales are going. Bob and Joe tell Scott Masterson they have only sold five tickets. Scott responds by reminding Joe and Bob he gets 50% of the profits for each ticket sold. Before Joe and Bob can protest Scott yells at them saying they will do as he says and leaves. After Scott yells at them, Bob turns around facing Joe telling him they've been screwed over. Bob's next appearance in Season 2 is when Link goes into his and Joe's house and takes items, but before Link leaves Joe and Bob catch him and tell him it's a crime to steal and to tress pass. Next Joe and Bob catch Link fishing in their pool and tell him if they see him tress passing on their property one more time they will use their killer ties. Eventually they catch Link watching a Lord of the Rings movie in their house and they give him a black eye. The Movie A Second Chance Bob and his employees are sitting at the table in RMA Studios. Mario and Luigi come in asking if they can suggest another idea for a video game. Bob says at RMA Studios there are second chances and Bob and his employees laugh for a couple of seconds. Mario and Luigi tell Bob their video game idea which is about two plumbers that go to jail for ten minutes. Bob says the game is too short and goes on and angry rant. Phillip says he liked the idea and Bob kills him with his Killer Tie. Joe asks Bob if he thinks he over reacted and Bob responds by killing Joe with his Killer Tie. Then Bob kills Terrance with his Killer Tie. In the end Bob kills himself with his Killer Tie. Personality Bob's personality typicaley follows as a "Optomistic, but very serious man". He will often times laugh with his best friend/Buisness partner,Joe, and then, almost immedietly, stops and stare. Quote "Do we look like we have gimmicks? Do you see a Nintendo Wii around here?! NOOOOOOOO! Do I look like Steve Dobbs to you? You don't see me charging up the buck for computers that suck! Do I look like Warner Brothers to you, I don't delay things for half a year, for no reason!!!!! Do we look like stupid people to you?!?! Wait don't answer that! We are not horoniac sponge rockstar!!! We do not publish elephant dirrehea! You guys are driving me crazy! CRAZY! I'm about to exlpode for no reason! JUST LIKE IN A MICHEAL BAY MOVIE!!!! A WORSE MICHEAL BAY MOVIE!!!!!!! WORSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT BAD!!!! THAT's WHAT YOU ARE!!!! SUCK!!!!" -Bob with an incredibly long rant! "Yeah, you can go." -Bob in the movie. "So you guys have an idea for a good video game?" -Bob in Episode 9. "Well, that was great guys. And by great I mean THAT SUCKS!!!!! Do we look like sellouts?!?!?!? Do we look like square enics?!?!?! Do you think we take that kind of trash here?!?!?!?!? Everyone in this room is now ten times more dumb because of your stupid pathetic idea!!!!!!! What are we!?!?!?!?!? CAPCOM?!?!?!?!? Do we look like we publish horsecrap!?!?!?!? We are NOT EA games!!!!!!!!!!! I created a great video game about two boys being chased by a killer lawn mower, what have you two done, NOTHING, NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just get out, and take your lame idea with you they might accept that piece of crap at Nintendo, but not here so get out, OUT, OUT, OUT!!!!!" -Bob in episode 9! "WHAT?!?!?!?!?" -Bob after the guy on the right said "I like their idea" in the movie. Abilities Trivia